


The World of Renewal

by AzenorSage



Series: Renewal [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2018-06-05 13:36:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 3,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6706432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzenorSage/pseuds/AzenorSage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Information on the world in which Renewal takes place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Canon Divergence

**Author's Note:**

> I was asked by a friend to create a sort of guide to help them understand the world of Renewal. I intend to put all of the information here as I configure it.  
> ________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Canon Divergence

Renewal is set in an alternate universe and as such one should not expect the characters to behave exactly as they did in the original series.  They also should not expect events to happen exactly as they had in the original series of books or movies.  The Wizarding World of Renewal is similar to that of Regency England or Victorian England.

 

Society

The first thing to understand about Wizarding Society in Renewal is “Etiquette”.  For those of the Nobility and the Upper Echelons of society, rules such as proper forms of address, and even what to wear are all considered very important.

 

Etiquette is admittedly rarely taught to the lower classes because they deem it unimportant.

 

Wizarding Britain is a patriarchal society and so it is not unusual to see males in positions of power and authority.  Females are not barred from positions of importance in society as well.  From 1980 to 1990 Millicent Bagnold was the Minister of Magic for the Wizarding British Isles. While sons can and do inherit family estates over their older sisters, if there are no sons then daughters do inherit rather than be passed over for a more distant male relative.

 

Young ladies need to have a guardian and they need to be constantly chaperoned.  To be found alone with a gentleman who was other than their family is tantamount to social death.  Her reputation would be ruined and her gentleman companion would find himself the object of malicious gossip.  House-Elves sometimes act as Chaperones for young ladies when an actual family member cannot.  The House-Elf is ordered to insure that nothing untoward happens between the young lady and the young gentleman.

 

Gentlemen are supposed to have chivalrous behavior.  They are supposed to be courteous toward women and their elders.  Chivalry in Wizarding Britain is about the natural gesture, striking a balance between treating women like a lady and also respecting her independence.

 

Rites of Passage

Birth

Amongst the Upper Echelons of Society, it is important that several family members and close associates be present for the birth.  All of the family members and close friends should be alerted as soon as possible after the birth to be told the good news.  An announcement should be placed in the Birth’s section of the newspapers.  Cards announcing the birth and naming ceremony are sent out by the family.

 

God-Parents

Traditionally there should be three God-Parents.  If the child is a boy, then there will be two god-fathers and one god-mother.  If the child is a girl, then there will be two god-mothers and one god-father.  The choice of God-Parents is supposed to be a carefully thought out decision.  It is a huge honor to be selected as a God-parent.  Parents usually select god-parents who will complement, or compensate for, their personal characteristics or interests.

 

Sometimes the parents will select someone whom they feel they can trust to watch over their child and steer them through life with love and care.  Most importantly, they may see the god-parent as the person who will be there for their child should relationships at home become strained.

 

Naming Ceremony

This is the ceremony in which the baby is officially presented to the family at large and their larger circle of friends.  The God-parents are also presented to the crowd of gathered guests.  The God-parents are presented with gifts to show their gratitude.

 

Presentation

This is a grand event, usually a party or ball, where a child is Presented to society.  This happens when a child is ten years of age, a year before they are permitted to go away to attend Magic School.  The child is always dressed well and they perform something for the crowd to show that they are talented.  Usually the child performs music, but sometimes the child performs a dance, or something else to entertain the guests and showcase their talent.  After a child's Presentation, it is common for families to begin sincere negotiations to betroth their children. 

 

Flux

Flux is the period time when a Witch or Wizard is turning seventeen and they begin to come into their adult magical inheritance.  It is a painful time for the Witch or Wizard.  The Witch or Wizard must be kept in careful seclusion while they are in Flux.

 

Betrothals and Engagements

A betrothal was a contract between two families stating that a member of each family would eventually marry.  Bride Price (Money, property, or some other form of wealth paid by the groom or his family to the bride’s family) and Dowry (transfer of parental property at the marriage of their daughter.  Usually if the bride is widowed she shall live in the Dower Property.) had to be settled before the actual wedding would transpire.  Betrothals are common amongst the Nobility.

 

Engagements are similar to betrothals but they are of infinitely shorter duration and the couple does not have to configure a Bride Price or Dowry.  The marriages that follow Engagements can cause problems later when one of the couple inevitably predeceases the other. Women have often found themselves without a home of their own when her husband's family has taken back the property that she and her husband shared.

 

While Betrothal's are quite normal among Wizarding Families, they are rarely entered into before a child is ten years of age.  Cradle betrothals, children who are betrothed from infancy rarely happen.  Cradle Betrothals usually happen when two warring families are attempting to make amends and heal the breach between their families.

 

Weddings

Marriage is a lifetime commitment and divorce is unheard of in the Wizarding World.  This is because the magic of the bride and groom is literally entwined together when they wed.  It is a rule of etiquette in society that the groom or his family put a wedding announcement in the newspapers thirty days before the wedding ceremony takes place.  The morning of the wedding the bride and the groom undergo rites of purification.  They dress in elegant robes for the wedding and their hair must remain unbound and unadorned.

 

Death

Upon the death of a loved one, those closest to him were forced to wear mourning clothes in white (the color of wizarding mourning since wizards and witches liked black robes as well as other colorful robes) for six months.  They were then able to dress in gray robes for six more months. When the year was up they were officially out of mourning and could wear colorful robes again and engage in social activities.

 

The more distant family members wore white bands on their arms for six months to signify their loss.  

 

 


	2. Nobility

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some information on the Nobility of Wizarding Britain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited: January 20, 2018

Nobility of Renewal

The English and Scottish Nobles of Renewal can trace their ancestry back to King Arthur’s court.  They are the descendants of his Knights and in some cases of King Arthur’s sisters.  The Irish Nobles of Renewal can trace their origins to the Tuatha De Danann.

 

The complimentary title of “Lord” or “Lady” is given among the Noble Houses to a Head of House, a person who acts with the power and authority as ruler over their family.  Very rarely is a female the head of a family due to the patriarchal qualities of Wizarding Britain.

 

The title of Lady is generally given to the wife of a “Lord” or to the eldest daughter of a “Lord” if her mother is dead and her father has not remarried.

 

The title given to the oldest male child or the oldest female child, if the family only produces females, is "Heir" then their Surname.  Example: Heir Malfoy and Heir Greengrass.  The young ladies of a Noble House are known as "Heiresses" though sometimes the term Heiress is mistakenly used to describe a female Heir.  This is usually done by Muggleborn children and Half-blood children raised among Muggles.

 

 

The Sacred Families  


The noble families of Wizarding England, Scotland, and Ireland are known as The Sacred Families or the Sacred Forty-Eight.  Forty-Seven of the "Sacred Forty-Eight" families remain with heir's today.  The Gaunt family is considered extinct but the Gaunt Seat still exists in the Wizengamot and the Chief of the Wizengamot votes as a Proxy for the Gaunt family.

Regent

When a Lord has died and the title is left to a minor under the age of seventeen then a Regent is generally appointed in the Will of the recently deceased Lord.  If a Regent was not named in the Will then the remaining family members of the new Lord shall vote upon someone to appoint as the Regent.

 

The Regent is a person who exercises the ruling power over the Lord's family and his estate.  He would act as though he were the ruling Lord.  He would be checked in certain instances.  For example the Regent would not have full access to their charge's bank vaults.  They would have to account for any knut spent from the young Lord's vaults.

 

There are a few characters of note who have Regents such as Harry Potter, Theodore Nott, Blaise Zabini, Susan Bones, and Neville Longbottom to name a few.


	3. Holidays

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Holidays in Wizarding Britain

Holidays

_Major Holidays_

  * Yule (Midwinter): Midwinter has been recognized as a significant turning point of the yearly cycle since the late Stone Age.  Practices vary, but sacrifices, feasting, and gift giving are common elements of Yule festivities.  Bringing sprigs and wreaths of ever greenery such as holly, ivy, mistletoe, yew, and pine into the home and a tree to decorate are also common during this time. 
  * Imbolc, Imbolg, St. Brigid’s Day (Beginning of Spring): Celebrated on February first.  It truly begins with Sunset of the thirty-first of January and ends at Sunset on the First of February. In ancient times it was not always held on the First of February.  The timing was more fluid due to the weather and the people waiting for the blooming of the Blackthorn.  This holiday is a festival of hearth and home and a celebration of the lengthening of days and the early signs of spring.  Celebrations often involve hearthfires, special foods, divination or watching for omens, candles or a bonfire.  Fire and purification are an important part of the festival.  The lighting of candles and fires represent the return of warmth and the increasing power of the Sun over the coming months.  A Spring Cleaning is also customary during the preparations for Imbolc.  Wells or flowing water are visited during Imbolc and visitors pray for health while walking sunwise around the well.  If by the river, it was best to throw offerings, typically coins or even flowers into the flowing water.
  * Eostre, Ostara (Easter): Held anytime between the 19th and the 22nd of March.  It is the Spring Equinox and one of the two times of the year where there is precisely twelve hours of daylight and twelve hours of nighttime, though in reality many places on Earth enjoy more than twelve hours of daylight on this day.  Hares and foods made from Eggs are served on Eostre. Decorations of bluebell flowers are traditional around Eostre.  Family traditions take center stage around this holiday.
  * Beltane (Mayday): Beltane is celebrated on the first of May. Beltane starts the beginning of the approach of Summer.  It is when the livestock is driven out into the summer pastures.  Beltane was considered a time of rejuvenation and renewal.  Beltane is celebrated with bonfires, dancing, sports, good food, and flowers.  Yellow flowers such as primrose, rowan, hawthorn, gorse, hazel, and marsh marigold are placed in doorways and windows.  Sometimes loose flowers were strewn at the doors and windows and sometimes they were made into bouquets, garlands, and flower crowns.
  * Litha (Midsummer): Takes place between June 19th and June 25th.  The exact date varies by culture.  In Wizarding Britain it is always the night of the Summer Solstice.  Litha is celebrated with games, songs, and in the evening bonfires and fireworks.
  * Lughnasadh, Lammas: Celebrated on August the first, Lughnasadh is the first of the harvest festivals.  Celebrating Lughnasadh includes religious ceremonies such as betrothals, ritual athletic contests, feasting, matchmaking, and trade alliances.  Foods served at Lughnasadh are mostly dishes made with fresh fruits.
  * Mabon (Autumnal Equinox): Celebrated between sometime between September 21 – September 24.  Peace and Balance are sought during Mabon.  Many charity drives take place amongst the great houses during this time and often charity balls are held to raise awareness to causes.  It is a time of the year where there are twelve hours of daylight and twelve hours of nighttime depending on where one lives on Earth.  Apple dishes, acorns, and other various nuts are favorites during Mabon.  It is also a time for honoring the Darkness as it is the beginning of the end of the reign of Light and the beginning of the reign of Darkness.  For this reason, most of the known “Light” sided families do not celebrate Mabon.
  * Samhain (Halloween): Celebrated from sundown of October 31st to sundown of November 1st.  It is a time to celebrate the lives that have past.  To remember the ancestors and be proud of ones heritage.  It often involves paying respect to ones ancestors, elder family members, mentors.  It is considered a dark festival by the “Light” Wixen who have chosen to use the Muggle Halloween instead.



 

_Minor Holidays_

  * Vali’s Day: Celebrated on February 14th.  It is a day of appreciation for loved ones.  Feasts are held to honor love.
  * Walpurgis Night: Celebrated on April 30th.  It is a night of revelry and darkness.  It is the Night of the Wild Hunt in which the ghostly army of the dead rise up and follow the hounds of Anwnn upon the great hunt.  It is the last night in which the Darkness reigns for the next day is Beltane the beginning of the days of the Light’s reign.
  * Modraniht: Mother’s Night.  Celebrated on December 24th.  It is a sort of Mother’s Day, though in ancient times sacrifices were made in honor of female ancestors.  In the modern day, children honor their Mother’s or Maternal figures during this day.



 

The Major Eight Ancient Noble Houses play host to the Eight Great Holidays.

  * Yule – Hosted by House Malfoy
  * Imbolc – Hosted by House Dunbar
  * Eostre – Hosted by House Turpin
  * Beltane – Hosted by House Longbottom
  * Litha – Hosted by House Bones
  * Lughnasadha – Hosted by House Brown
  * Mabon – Hosted by House Greengrass
  * Samhain – Hosted by House Black




	4. Ardenvraar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some information about Ardenvraar.

Ardenvraar

Ardenvraar is the ancient term used for “Blood Brothers” in the Wizarding World.  The pair in question literally share blood with one another and they vow to always protect one another, no matter what.  Once bonded they refer to each other as Arden.

 

Ardenvraar are recognized as blood kin to one another as though they were born as twin siblings.  Due to this, family estates will be ceded to the remaining Ardenvraar if one of them died without appropriate issue and have no other family heirs.  The surviving Ardenvraar can also take custody of any heirs of their fellow Arden's house and act as Regent over the House.  They take precedent over all other possible Regent's.

 

It is a common tradition in the modern day for Ardenvraar to give a meaningful gift to one another upon the sealing of their vows.  In ancient times the gift was always a weapon that the two were proficient with.  Nowadays the gifts range from books to jewelry, though the truly old families still have a tendency to gift weapons of some sort.

 

Abraxas Malfoy the Lord Malfoy and Orran Nott the former Lord Nott had exchanged matching necklaces when they became Arden.  The necklaces were imbued with protective magics to help protect the wearer.  Ironically, Abraxas was wearing his necklace the night that Orran Nott attacked him in Malfoy Manor and it repelled some of Orran's greater spells.

 

When Lucius Malfoy Heir of House Malfoy and Severus Snape of House Prince became Ardenv, the two exchanged a gift of a matched pair of long knives.  The knives were likewise imbued with the blood of Lucius and Severus and this combined with the magic of the blades has made them undetectable with magic and they can only be summoned by their master.  It is rare to find the men without the long knives on their person.

 

When Sirius Black, the then, Heir of House Black, and James Potter Heir of House Potter became Arden, the two exchanged jewelry in the form of rings that were to be worn on their right hands, which were the hands they used to exchange blood in the bonding ritual.  Their rings would allow the other to always be able to apparate to the other's side.  The rings gave a tingling warning if the other was in mortal peril.  It is currently unknown where James Potter's ring is, but Sirius Black still has his ring.

 

It is frowned upon for young children to attempt the Ardenvraar ceremony.  It is always seen as best to wait until ones magical core is much more stable.  Also it is rare for Ardenvraar to have an age gap.  Normally the perfect matches for Ardenvraar are born within months of each other.  This was the case for Abraxas Malfoy and Orran Nott as well as Sirius Black and James Potter.  However, Lucius Malfoy and Severus Snape Prince defy the belief that it is impossible to have an age gap between the perfect matches because Severus is five years younger than Lucius but his magic is a perfect match for Lucius' own.  The matching of magical potential and strength is important in forming an Ardenvraar match, which is why not everyone in Wizarding Society can form such a bonding. 

 

Once bonded the Arden can always sense each other.  The stronger, better matched pairs can actually discern something of what their Arden is doing even from longer distances.  Due to their ability to always naturally find and sense each other, Ardenvraar are dangerous to fight against.  The fighting styles of the Arden's will adapt to complement each other and turn them into a dangerous duo to pick a fight against.

 

Ardenvraar have always only been two.  Never before in the known History of the Magical World have Wizards and Witches attempted to perform the ritual with more than two willing participants.


	5. Renewal's Black Family Tree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The House of Black from Licorus Black to the modern day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the House of Black as it shall be seen in the Renewal Series. Most of the characters are owned by Harry Potter Creator JK. Rowlings while some of these characters have been made up by me. I do not profit from this story in any way except for enjoyment of myself and those who read it.  
> Edited: July 28, 2017  
> \--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Renewal's Black Family Tree

 


	6. Renewal's Malfoy Family Tree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Malfoy Family Tree as is seen in Renewal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited: January 6, 2018  
> Fixed: Misspelling of a few names and birth and death dates.  
> Additional branches of the Malfoy Tree.

 


	7. Renewal's Brown Family Tree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Renewal's Brown Family Tree

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited: March 13, 2018  
> Branches of the Family Tree were edited. Particularly that holds Neville Longbottom.  
> This Tree is now hopefully complete. *Fingers Crossed*

The Brown Family Tree as seen in Renewal

 


	8. Renewal's Turpin Family Tree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Turpin Family in the Renewal Universe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited: January 19, 2018

The Turpin Family Tree


	9. Renewal's Pucey Family Tree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Pucey Family Tree in the Renewal Universe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited: March 13, 2018  
> Corrected Death Dates for a few characters.  
> I am hopeful that I now have completed this family tree.

The Pucey Family Tree


	10. Renewal's Abbott Family Tree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Abbott Family Tree as it exists in Renewal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited: March 13, 2018

 


	11. Renewal's Dunbar Family Tree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Renewal Universe - Dunbar Family Tree

The Dunbar Family


	12. Renewal's Parkinson Family Tree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> House Parkinson in the Renewal Universe

Renewal's House Parkinson


	13. Renewal's Longbottom Family Tree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Renewal's Longbottom Family Tree

The Longbottom Family


	14. Renewal's Potter Family Tree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Renewal's Potter Family Tree

The Potter Family


	15. Renewal's Greengrass Family Tree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Renewal's Greengrass Family Tree

The Greengrass Family


	16. Renewal's Bones Family Tree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Renewal's Bones Family Tree

The Bones Family


	17. Renewal's Spinks Family Tree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Renewal's Spinks Family Tree

The Spinks Family


End file.
